


Wish.

by Kikuoh



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Short, Suicidal Themes, alternative universe, female alt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikuoh/pseuds/Kikuoh
Summary: “Have you ever wished you didn’t wake up?”The voice is really soft but somehow it’s what she hears through all the noise in these streets. Shizumi’s eyes dart around until they land on the back of someone sitting on the ground a few feet away from her. A girl...a school girl, middle schooler, maybe. If she was in high school, it wasn’t a Raira uniform. That much she knew.
Kudos: 3





	Wish.

“Have you ever wished you didn’t wake up?”

The voice is really soft but somehow it’s what she hears through all the noise in these streets. Shizumi’s eyes dart around until they land on the back of someone sitting on the ground a few feet away from her. A girl...a school girl, middle schooler, maybe. If she was in high school, it wasn’t a Raira uniform. That much she knew.

What she doesn’t get are the words that had been spoken to her. (Out in the open, in general, to someone else; Shizumi wasn’t actually sure but she didn’t see anyone else that the girl could be talking to.)

Shizumi takes a drag from her cigarette, feeling too cranky to socialize but replies anyway.

“Nah, I’ve never gotten that down before.”

Only angry.

The girl then says,

“I have.”

She turns to face the blonde. She’s wearing glasses, behind them sad eyes. Taken aback, Shizumi stares into them silently as the smoke from her cigarette escapes into the bitter night air.

“I wish...” the girl starts to say but doesn’t continue her thought. Her eyes shift elsewhere and then she’s back to staring at the ground in front of her.

Not really knowing where to steer their conversation, Shizumi steps towards her, merely watching her for a minute or so.

“Aren’t you cold?” she asks, feeling the chill of the air in her own bones. Should've worn a jacket. 

The girl looks slightly over her shoulder but doesn’t meet the blonde’s gaze. 

“I’m tired,” she replies.

The ex-bartender clicks her tongue, glancing up at the night sky. What a weird girl.

“Then you should go to bed.”

What a weirdo _she_ was for talking to her.

“...Yeah,” the girl says softly, and raises to her feet. She’s about the height of a high-schooler and her hairstyle reminds her of Mairu. Maybe she’ll be a freshman.

The girl bows and thanks her, oddly, then quietly walks off. Shizumi watches her, ignorant to the fact that her cigarette had burned out. 


End file.
